The Power of a Name
by Laniianu
Summary: Haku Yowane is described perfectly by her name, and feels cursed along with it. Perhaps it was fated this way, or she made it this way. Either way, she will strive for the success she dearly desires. Can she find a way out of this rut she was born into? Android!Vocaloids.


AN:/I'm going to be editing this chapter and working on the flow and changing some minor details over the next couple of days. Please bear with me as this is under construction. If you have any advice to help this sound more fluid, or make more sense, feel free to tell me.

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

There's a great deal of power in a name. The power of a name affects the individual, whether you choose to believe so or not. Your name is given to you like a gift, or a wish. Names are the prognosis for one's life. A name can also be viewed as the title of a story, or a piece of art. When Haku was born, her book was titled "Yowane."

Yowane, meaning negative thoughts or sayings. Haku was defective from birth. She was made to represent songs originally sung by Miku but "ended up sounding awful." In a sense, she was Miku, but a version that wasn't truly up to par.

Her life began far before she was even made, the concept of android who have independent thought. A project to get them to sing as well.

Like all her counterparts, she was born in a lab. Created after Vocaloid1 and in the dawn of Vocaloid2, the project had already somewhat flourish. This was due to one android – Miku – who had accumulated a large following for herself, and therefor the project. After the project took off, the man who had independently created these androids could not keep up with all of the task that came with the projects advancement. A team of scientist were recruited to work on the project's advancement, so he could use his time more wisely. Haku's voice sample was taken from Miku's, but it had to be a few octave's lower when it was being fix. A way of saying it would be that Haku's voice was Miku's, they just used a less advanced version. Her creation was surprisingly less strenuous than it was for those similar to her.

A white room with wires scattered about; a man walked into the room, white lab coat in a room of about four others. All stopping to look to him, the working halted.

"So far, so good." Said a man standing next to a girl resting on a table. she was encased in some of the many wires surrounding her. "We should be complete within two days, give or take."

"For you, it'll take that long, let me finish up here." The man in the lab coat brushed everyone aside as he began to work on the task at hand. The others work remained at a halt. "You can all take a break. Please, I implore you to." He said in a lazy, caustic tone. All of his focus going into his current work. The others slowly backed out of the room.

"I don't see why Tatsuya even came today, or why he wants to finish the project alone." Said one scientist to another.

"Who knows what goes through that man's head."

Since it had taken off, Tatsuya had been busy with concept and development for VOCALOID. He was too busy to do the grunt work. Originally, He had done everything and he knew how to do it well. He didn't like to waste time, especially on a Vocaloid he had minimal faith in one such as this. He'd rather use his time in useful ways. Still, he wanted the project to be finished soon so his team could move on. And despite his best wishes, he would have to give up more of his precious time. But besides moving on from the project, he also wanted to be the first on there when she woke up. He wanted his face to be the first thing she saw, so she could easily identify who he was. Finished what should have taken two days, he was done in about five hours.

It was time to boot her system up, typing and clicking until her eyes opened wide and a deep red color shined through. He was taken back a bit by her appearance. He had only worked with her basic concept. In fact, he just realize that she had white hair. He hadn't even really looked at her the whole time he was working on her. Before he'd even noticed anything about her, she was conscience.

"Hello." He spoke softly to her, crouching in order to get nearer to her. She looked around, observing her surroundings.

"HEL-elo-" Her voice cracked, scratching the inside of his ears. He felt his eyes water from the pain. It seemed he would have to waste more time on her than he would like. He'd assumed she wouldn't need much tuning, more of octave work to make sure her voice was low enough to compensate for the flaws in her voicebank, while also sounding semi natural and so she didn't sound like any of her counterparts. He let out a long sigh. She opened her mouth to speak and he hurried to cover her mouth, lunging towards her.

"Hey hey hey it's okay. You don't need to say anything. Please, come with me." He led her by the hand. Though having minimal investment her, he was always very gentle with his creations. Outside of the pure white room was a room for tuning just across the hall. She followed as far behind him as she possibly could while still holding onto his hand. He guided her to a stool where she sat as worked on her voice. He could work on her singing voice later, he just had to get it so she could at least talk. Baby steps.

"Am I done?" She said in a clear voice, her voice quiet though deep.

"Mhm." He nodded. He was squatting behind her. After removing some wires he closed a panel on her back then stood up and walked in front of her.

"You can call me Master." He said, a bit of a late introduction but better late than never. "I should probably give you a name, huh?" He stood looking to her. She was more or less a version of Miku. He wanted to name her MikuV –1, but you can't really name someone that. He rested his thumb and pointer finger on his chin, perplexed.

"How about Haku Yowane."


End file.
